Love Potion
by xOdin
Summary: Atobe asks Inui to create a love potion for Tezuka, and someone else drinks it. AtobexTezuka


So this is my second oneshot, hopefully you guys will enjoy it. I honestly do not know what I was thinking when I made this oneshot, though hopefully it doesn't fail that bad.

Pairing: AtobexTezuka, some EijixAtobe. Hinted at InuixKaidoh

* * *

><p>"Inui, I request your services," Atobe stated, as he stood next to the dataman, who was writing down data on both the Seigaku and Hyoutei members.<p>

Both teams had arranged to train together at a training camp at one of Atobe's cottages. Atobe had decided that the training camp gave him a perfect chance to finally get the stoic captain from Seigaku to be his boyfriend. Too bad things didn't go as planned, and so far all attempts to confess to the other captain had failed.

"What do you need Atobe?" Inui asked, not looking at the Hyoutei captain.

"I need you to make me a love potion," Atobe bluntly said.

At this statement Inui stopped taking notes, looked at Atobe, pulled out another book, and started writing while muttering "good data".

Atobe, a little annoyed, asked "so will you help me or not?"

"I refuse to help others from a rival team, unless I benefit from it," Inui stated, going back to writing notes on the other players.

"Fine, I didn't want to play this card but..." Atobe stopped mid sentence to pull something out of his pocket, "I assume pictures of that second year of yours would be of benefit to you"

Inui looked at Atobe and took the pictures. The pictures featured the second year Kaidoh Kaoru, doing various activities. Most of them involved him exercising while shirtless and there were a few that showed him playing with various animals.

"Where did you..." Inui trailed off unable to finish his sentence, since he happened to pass by a picture of a naked Kaidoh, in the shower at the exact moment.

"I managed to convince Fuji to give me his collection of Kaidoh pictures"

Inui looked at Atobe in shock and asked "How did you manage to convince Fuji, of all people to give you his pictures"

"Simple, I just told him that I would force Tezuka into a pink frilly apron. He gave me the pictures based on the mental image alone," Atobe replied. "Now I request you to make me a love potion."

"You do realize that love potions do not work right?" Inui asked hesitantly.

"Inui, I know that someone of your expertise can make anything possible," Atobe stated.

"Fine, I will try my best, though I will need a lock of your hair," Inui stated still hesitant.

"While I do not want to ruin my perfect hair," Atobe started while plucking out a strand of his hair "I will since the reason is worth it." With this he handed the strand to Inui.

"Expect it to be done tomorrow, though I am curious, who do you want to fall in love with you?" Inui asked taking the hair.

"If you are that curious, you can watch as I give him the potion" Atobe answered and turned around to start practicing his tennis.

"This will make for some good data" Inui muttered while he walked away to look up how to make the love potion.

* * *

><p>Atobe woke up the next day to the sound of someone knocking on his door. When he answered it, he saw Inui standing there, holding what looked to be a sports bottle.<p>

"The potion is complete" Inui stated while handing him the potion.

Atobe grabbed the potion and looked at the clock and noticed it was five in the morning. He turned back towards Inui and said "In one hour I will give him the potion. If you want to watch I will give it to him before practice starts. I will do it on the tennis courts."

"Understood, I will make sure to be there. This has the potential to give me a good amount of data," Inui replied before he left the room in a hurry, probably to look at the pictures of Kaidoh that Atobe gave to him.

Atobe looked at the bottle in his hand and smirked 'Soon Tezuka, you will be in love with me.' There was no doubt in his mind, he knew that the potion would work, he knew that of all the people in the world, Inui was the person who would be able to make this type of potion.

Atobe spent the next hour getting ready for practice. At the same time his thoughts were filled of various ways to give the potion to Tezuka. He wasn't exactly sure how he could convince Tezuka to drink it. He figured that the best way to give Tezuka the potion was to tell him that it would benefit his tennis playing.

When it was almost six, Atobe headed towards the tennis courts. He knew of Tezuka's schedule, he would wake up early and than go to the courts to train. When Atobe made it to the courts he saw Tezuka there, hitting a ball against the wall. He didn't see any sign of Inui, but he knew that he was well hidden and probably muttering about data.

He stood off to the side, just watching Tezuka, he was always amazed at how he played tennis. He was the only person worthy enough for Atobe to call his rival. What Atobe has wanted the most was a rematch against Tezuka, in an official match, and with Tezuka in perfect condition.

After a few moments, Tezuka realized that Atobe was standing there and stopped hitting the ball. He walked towards Atobe and said "Atobe," in his way greeting.

"Tezuka," Atobe greeted back.

Silence passed between them, both not wanting to break the silence. Tezuka didn't want to break the silence because Atobe was the one who paused his practice and Atobe didn't because he was still unsure of how to give Tezuka the potion.

After a few more moments of silence, Tezuka decided to break it by asking "Atobe, is there something you want?"

Atobe smirked and said "I just wanted to see how your training was going. I've noticed that you have been coming here for early training, so I was curious to see if you have gotten any better."

"Yes, I believe that this training camp has allowed me to improve my abilities" Tezuka replied. "If there is nothing else you need, I would love to get back to training, the others will be going to arrive soon."

"Tezuka...here" Atobe said while giving Tezuka the bottle containing the potion. At the confused look Tezuka gave him, Atobe added "It is a type of power drink that helps build up stamina and strength, it is recommended among the top athletes. I figured you should give it a try.

"Ah, thank you Atobe," Tezuka said grabbing the bottle from Atobe.

"Anyway I will let you get back to your practice, I'm sorry for bothering you." Atobe stated, turned around, and left.

When he was far enough away from Tezuka he hid behind the closest tree and watched to see what the outcome would be.

"This gave me some good data, out of all of the people in this training camp, I least expected you to fall for our captain," Inui stated coming up behind Atobe from out of nowhere.

Atobe was actually expecting this, considering how he knew that Inui was watching, so he didn't jump in fear. He did turn around and gave a smirk at Inui and asked "Who else is worthy enough to deserve my love, Ahn?"

"...True," Inui replied and looked towards Tezuka, and noticed that he hasn't drank the potion. "He's considering if he should drink it or not."

"Well why wouldn't he?" Atobe asked and then added "I told him that it would be beneficial to him if he were to drink it."

Before Inui could answer a loud voice came from the courts. "Captain Tezuka, what's in your hand?" The voice asked.

The two looked towards the sound of the voice and saw that it was Seigaku's redhead, Kikumaru Eiji. They saw him run up to Tezuka and gave him a hug.

"Since when has that redhead been close to Tezuka Ahn?" Atobe asked Inui.

"Kikumaru has always been close to everyone but Tezuka. About a month ago he decided that he wanted to be closer to Tezuka as a friend, so now he's been hugging Tezuka every chance he gets," Inui replied writing some more.

Atobe noticed that they were having a conversation about the potion. Atobe couldn't hear what they were saying, but he was able to lip read.

"This is a type of power drink that Atobe just gave to me," Tezuka replied to Eiji's question.

"Really? Why would Atobe give you a drink like that?" Eiji asked.

"I am not entirely sure, but he said that it would help improve my stamina and strength," Tezuka replied.

"Wow that's amazing. Can I have it captain, even though I trained a lot on my stamina, it wouldn't hurt to drink something like that," Kikumaru remarked.

'No' Atobe thought. 'Do not give it to him.'

Tezuka though, unable to read minds nodded and gave the bottle to Eiji. "I believe this will benefit you far more than it would benefit me Kikumaru"

Atobe groaned at this exchange and thought 'That idiot, why would he do this?'

Before Atobe had the chance to do anything, he saw Eiji drink the whole potion. Atobe just stared in shock as Eiji drank the potion without pausing for a breath. When he was done his smile grew wider and he yelled "Thank you captain! That drink was delicious, I have to go tell Oishi about!" and with that he ran off screaming Oishi's name and waving the bottle in the air.

"Interesting," Inui muttered while writing furiously into that notebook of his.

Atobe on the other hand was just standing in shock staring at the place Kikumaru once stood. The only thing on his mind was 'What's going to happen now?'

After Atobe got over his shock, all he wanted to do was go to his room and make sure he had absolutely no contact with the hyper redhead, though that was impossible because it was his duty to attend all of the practices.

"Inui how long will the potion last?" Atobe asked.

"I estimate about twenty four hours, that is course if the potion worked," Inui replied, finally done with writing down the data that he received.

Even though the chances of the potion actually working were slim, Atobe knew that the potion had to have worked. If anyone could make a love potion, it was Inui, the man who is able to make drinks that can potentially kill his teammates.

"What do you expect me to do Ahn?" Atobe asked.

"Your safe bet is to avoid Kikumaru at all costs, but considering how we have practice together that will be difficult," Inui replied while pushing up those glasses of his.

"I will deal with it, he won't try anything in the presence of the others," Atobe remarked as he got from behind the tree.

He headed back towards the courts with Inui right on his heel. He figured that avoiding the redhead would be simple. Atobe figured that during practice he should try to stick next to someone, to decrease the chance of Eiji jumping him. He also decided to try to stay as far away from him as possible outside of practice.

During practice for that day, Atobe noticed that Eiji kept staring at him. Whenever Atobe would look at the redhead, he would turn away with a bright red blush on his face. Atobe knew that the potion had worked. The practice though went by quickly without any problems for Atobe, though he did notice that Eiji was distracted throughout the practice.

When practice was over that afternoon Atobe got changed and left the courts as quickly as possible, he wanted to get as far away from Eiji as possible. He decided that the best course of action was to go to his room. So he turned around and backtracked towards the area where the rooms were.

Right when he made it to the hallway he heard a voice yell "Atobe!" and felt himself being hugged from behind.

He turned his head and saw Eiji there staring up at him with a wide grin on his face. Atobe turned around fully to try and pry Eiji off of him, but Eiji only just brought his arms around Atobe's neck and wrapped his legs around Atob'e waist.

Eiji looked at Atobe with a happy smile and brought and leaned towards Atobe, bringing his lips to Atobe's in a sweet kiss.

Atobe's eyes went wide and for the second time that day, stood in absolute shock. The only thing going through his mind was 'No, this should be Tezuka, not the redheaded cat person on his team. When Eiji pulled back, he rubbed his cheek against Atobe's, still with that happy expression on his face.

"Kikumaru, what are you doing to Atobe?" a voice asked.

Atobe looked towards the voice and saw that it was Tezuka standing in the hallway. Atobe noticed that Tezuka was angry, though he tried to hide his anger. He figured that the fact the Eiji was all over him, was the reason as to why Tezuka was angry. Eiji was probably making Seigaku look bad with how he was behaving.

"Captain Tezuka, I was just snuggling against Atobe. Is it against the rules to snuggle against the one you love?" Eiji answered in the form of a question.

"Tezuka! Tell this cat person to get off of me!" Atobe yelled.

"Kikumaru, get off of Atobe now," Tezuka demanded.

With a huff, Eiji let go of Atobe, he had a pout on his face and he glared at Tezuka. Tezuka just ignored this and brought his attention to Atobe.

"Atobe, there is something I would like to discuss with you" Tezuka stated. "Follow me, we will have our discussion in my room.

He turned around and left, not waiting for Atobe. Atobe followed after him, wondering what he wanted to discuss.

When they made it to Tezuka's room, Tezuka locked the door to make sure that no one would disturb them. They both sat in silence for a while, Tezuka on the computer chair looking down at his hands, and Atobe on the bed, looking at Tezuka with an expectant look on his face.

"Inui told me about the potion" Tezuka stated breaking the silence. "He told me after practice today when he noticed that looks that Kikumaru was giving you."

Atobe's eyes widen and then he let out a chuckle, he should not have been surprised that Inui would throw him under the bus like that.

"This isn't funny Atobe," Tezuka reprimanded. "What you did was very careless."

"I know Tezuka, but there was a reason for it" Atobe replied.

"Inui also told me about that. Did you honestly believe that forcing someone to love you would actually make you happy?" Tezuka asked.

"It was the only thing I could come up with. Every time I tried to get alone with you and confess, someone would distract you" Atobe replied.

"You had plenty of time this morning" Tezuka stated.

Atobe just stared at Tezuka, while he was right about that, by that time the potion was already made. Atobe just looked away and said "well It isn't like you return my feelings."

"How do you know that?" Tezuka said while getting up.

Atobe didn't answer, he just stared at Tezuka with a wary expression. To Atobe, Tezuka was unpredictable so he wasn't sure exactly what was going on in Tezuka's mind. Though he was surprised when Tezuka sat on his lap wrapping his legs around Atobe's waist and his arms around his neck, similar to how Eiji was hanging onto him from before and just like Eiji, Tezuka brought his lips to Atobe in a chaste kiss.

Atobe was honestly confused at this turn of events, but he couldn't help but smirk at the feel of Tezuka's lips against his own. He wrapped his own arms around Tezuka deepening the kiss and making it more passionate.

When Tezuka pulled away, his face was flushed and he looked away from Atobe to hide the blush. "You should not make assumptions when it comes to other people's feelings," he stated, he then turned backed towards Atobe, and added "You have been constantly invading my thoughts...Atobe I can honestly say that I like you."

Atobe just looked at Tezuka, smirk growing wider as he brought Tezuka's face close to his, noses touching "Tezuka, I like you too." and he brought Tezuka into a passionate kiss.

They spent the rest of the day together, only going out to eat dinner and rushing as quick as possible back to the room. They decided that they should sleep in the same room, to make sure that Eiji didn't try to sneak in and attack Atobe. They didn't do anything that night but kiss each other.

* * *

><p>When it was the morning of the next day, both boys stepped cautiously out of the room, hoping that the potion had worn off. They went onto the courts and played a practice match against each other, waiting for the others to arrive.<p>

When the others did arrive both Atobe and Tezuka noticed that Eiji looked horrible. He looked like he didn't get any sleep and his hair was a mess. He turned towards both of the captains, and waved in a sign of greeting.

"Well it looks like the potion wore off, but unfortunately because of it Kikumaru could not sleep" Tezuka observed as he saw Oishi worryingly asking Eiji if he was alright.

"Well good, I would not want that cat person to ever step one foot near me again," Atobe stated turning around.

"Well if the two of us start dating, you would unfortunately have to be around him," Tezuka remarked also turning around and givning Atobe a smirk of his own.

Atobe returned the smirk and replied "Well as long as he doesn't touch me, I'm fine." with that said he patted Tezuka's butt with the racket he was holding and headed off to begin with the practice. Tezuka just sighed, shook his head, and gave a small smile at Atobe, and followed him.

What both of them missed was a feminine chuckle, followed by "good data,", and the sound of a camera, coming from the bushes right next to them.

* * *

><p>So that concludes my second oneshot.<p>

For some reason I really like pairing up Inui and Fuji together. Not really in a romantic sense, more like in a let's be sadistic together and torture our friends sense. Anyway please leave me reviews.


End file.
